


Слишком многого никогда не бывает достаточно

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, School Dances, lapslock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Выпускной вечер.Что произойдет, если его и нет?





	Слишком многого никогда не бывает достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percentpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/gifts).
  * A translation of [too much is never enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968633) by [percentpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza). 



> AAAAAAAA
> 
> Vous pouvez lire ce fic [ici](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6104851) aussi :)  
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6104851) :)

Середина вечера. Загорелый парень сидит в углу комнаты. Это должен был быть его последний бал.

Он тихо плачет. Парень один; Ханка здесь нет, потому что он у него экзамены, и ему нужно сохранить свою успеваемость.

Этот вечер становится катастрофой, как ураган, но ураган депрессии. Неизвестно, почему эта депрессия решила произойти. Наступают худшие времена.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает голос, мягкий, словно это бормотание ангела. Похожий на луч солнца во время очень страшной и пугающей бури.

Лэнс возвращается в чувства почти сразу. Голос другого парня... это Кит Когане?

Глаза Лэнса поднимаются на Кита. Неудивительно, что это он.

Кит Когане.

Этот парень, этот человек, который считает, что он лучше, чем Лэнс, весь класс, весь гарнизон. Лэнс знает таких людей, таких как Кит.

Но... его глаза... его голос...

— Ты собираешься ответить мне или нет? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кит.

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? Ты мне не нужен, как и кто-то вроде тебя!

— Ты просто плакал, и я подумал, что ты хочешь потанцевать с кем-то.

Кит протягивает руку Лэнсу.

— Ты хочешь меня убить, а? — хмыкнул Лэнс.

— Немного, — отвечает Кит, начиная краснеть. Как и щеки Лэнса.

 _Кит приходит мне на помощь_ , думает Лэнс.

_Он взял меня за руку... Кит Когане._

Песня прекращается, и начинается медленный танец. Парни медленно начинают.

Они раскачиваются, их ноги плавно передвигаются. Остальные уходят, потому что бал заканчивается. Но эти ребята продолжают танцевать.

Они не знают, как им нужно было танцевать. Возможно, они хотели бы быть рядом с кем-то.

Танец заканчивается. Вечер принадлежит им.

Лэнс и Кит думают о том, чтобы отложить свои разногласия.

Возможно, этот бал может развить прекрасное общение между ними.

 


End file.
